


Blessing

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Protection Magic, Worry, hexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kjelle's armor can only protect her from so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - Armor

She didn't have to have Laurent-level intelligence to know metal and heat were a bad mix. Since she was a child, she'd heard Father's gleeful tales of roasting enemies in their armor, and her mother had a few burn scars from her time as a general during the war. So of course she was going to worry about Kjelle rushing into battle against so many sorcerers.

"Will you stop fussing? I'll be fine, and Robin already said skyriders need to stay away from this battle. Too many archers," Kjelle said, and Cynthia pouted. Robin was right, of course, arrows and wind spelled instant death for pegasi and especially for Wyverns.

"At least promise me you'll stick near Brady or Aunt Lissa..."

"Cynthia." Kjelle shook her head. "I can't believe _Henry's daughter_ of all people is telling someone to be careful in battle. Isn't that usually our job?"

"Well..." Cynthia folded her arms over her chest. It was, but Kjelle was a special case. Kjelle was the one who'd taken a dagger to the back for her in their own time, gained such an ugly scar, bled so much she was almost as pale as Noire for days. Since then, Cynthia couldn't help but worry about her. Even her armor couldn't stop every attack, Mother was living proof.

Kjelle patted her on the shoulder, and Cynthia's heart fluttered. _I have to protect her, and there's only one thing I can do..._

She'd spent some time as a dark mage before finally choosing the path of the dark flier, so she knew some medium-level hexes, including one that could make someone's armor more resistant to magic. Father had used it on Mother during her time as a general, and Cynthia had been waiting for a chance to put it to use for someone she loved.

"Hold still for a moment, okay?"

"Why?" But Kjelle did as Cynthia asked, and Cynthia closed her eyes as she placed her hands on the taller girl's shoulders. Focusing all of her energy, she whispered the words Father had taught her, and when she opened her eyes again Kjelle's armor had a soft sheen to it.

"There. Now you'll be safe!"

"Cynthia, what..."

"My father used to do this for my mother." And Kjelle seemed to understand, her cheeks going pink.

"Thank you." And Cynthia felt the uncommonly soft press of lips against her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Mm...I-I look forward to it!" And Kjelle left, following the others Robin had selected into battle. Cynthia lightly touched her cheek, the warm spot Kjelle's lips had left, and sat down on her bedroll.

_Even when I can't be by your side, I'll do all I can for you!_


End file.
